Be Back Before You Know It
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: Drabble, a scene in the Alice in Wonderland 2010 movie that could've been more than it was. Hatter/Alice


Disclaimer: Don't own these two or the movie or the actors etc.

"You could stay."

Alice smiled some and turned, her eyes fixing on the Hatter who gave her a big grin, the gap in his two front teeth making her snicker inwardly.

"What a utterly crazy but brilliant idea!" She exclaimed and her life within Wonderland flashed before her eyes, she would have the Hatter, the March Hare, Mallymkun the Cheshire cat and many more that would gladly keep her company. It was an intriguing idea but then she thought of her mother, eldest sister and everyone she would be letting down if she stayed here. Sighing she blinked and gave the Hatter a sad look. "I can't though."

She watched the Hatter's face slowly change from blissfully happy to something she couldn't tell, perhaps sadness, whatever it was it defiantly wasn't anger.

"I'm sorry Hatter," she murmured softly, "but I must go, I cannot leave my family to stay here. Plus I'll be back before you know it."

"You won't remember me." The Hatter said sadly, his lisp more prominent.

"Of course I will. I could never forget you." Alice replied as she grinned and took a step closer to the Hatter. With some awkwardness she put mere millimetres between them and placed her hands on his shoulders, the look in his bright green eyes she couldn't read but as she leaned up slightly she noted the surprise playing out on his face.

"Hatter," she murmured quietly against his lips, "grant me one last wish until I see you next?"

The Hatter nodded curtly, his hands coming to rest unsurely on her hips: "Yes Alice?"

"Kiss me."

He blinked at her words but didn't disappoint when he leaned down to meet her lips, his green eyes burning with unleashed emotion as her hand found its way to the back of his neck, holding him in that position. It was awkward and amateur on his part but Alice didn't mind, in fact she could've cared less for his lips and mouth tasted sweet like rainbow candy and she found herself reluctant to break the contact. Finally they were forced to part for air and it was that moment that Alice actually had a chance to give the Hatter a good look. She giggled at his state, his cheeks were bright with colour and his eyes, unlike when he was angry and turned yellowy-orange, had become a even more stunning green with hints and flecks of violet in them. She found he was beautiful and, she laughed softly, very colourful.

Someone clearing their throat made her tear her gaze away from the man, even if he was mad, that she undoubtedly loved. Alice looked over here shoulder and the Cheshire cat was giving her a big toothy grin, his tail flickering in approval, the Tweedle brothers were holding each others hands, muttering something to each other in their odd way of speaking while the March Hare was having what seemed to be a mental break down. Her eyes at last fell on the White Queen, the woman gave her a soft smile before bending over to receive a round ticking clock from the White Rabbit. She tapped her finger on it and Alice nodded before turning back to the Hatter.

"I'll see you again soon, I promise." She said and lifted the little vial of purple Jabberwocky blood to her lips.

Taking a sip of the oddly sweet tasting substance she clicked the vial shut and saw a big grin spread out over the Hatter's face then everything seemed to get blurry, the Hatter's face vanished into smoke and when the smoke had disappeared she found she was sprawled out on the ground, laying within a rather large rabbit hole. Smiling she climbed out and set off back to the party. She would not be marrying Hamish of that she knew for sure. Some day she would return to Wonderland and when that day came she would seek out the Hatter where she knew he would be.

Having afternoon tea with Mallymkun, the March Hare and the Cheshire cat.

Review? Feedback?

This is just one of my few writings for the Alice in Wonderland 2010 movie. So many scenes in which they could've kissed.

No flames unless necessary.


End file.
